


Wondering About Batgirl

by cassacain



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain
Summary: Just wanted to write something for the cute pairing I saw on tumblr ;)





	Wondering About Batgirl

Cassie Sandsmark was upset as soon as she learned there was another Cassandra. 

It wasn’t that she had particular rights to the name, or that she didn’t want to share with someone else, but just that she didn’t want comparisons made between her and someone she didn’t even know, and, besides, she barely had any individuality now. She was the second Wondergirl, not even the first, and people sometimes still slipped up and called her Supergirl by mistake. 

She just didn’t want to fade into the background. 

The day finally came when she met the other Cassandra. This Cassandra was a lot different from the onset, with an all-black full body costume that hid her face. She was a Batgirl, the second, which was funny because Cassie was the second Wondergirl. She seemed...shy?

Every time Cassie tried to speak to her she seemed overly reserved, responding with body language or just a singular mmhmm. Cassie thought she didn’t like her until Superboy explained that was just how Batgirl was. 

She was disabled, apparently. Disabled. Cassie had a bit of a time wrapping her mind around that; she’d heard of Oracle being in a wheelchair, and, while she did incredible things, Cassie supposed it made sense as she wasn’t on the battlefield. But, to be out here, non-meta and disabled? Cassie had enough trouble as a fully able bodied meta. 

That was what started the fascination with Batgirl. Cassie kept track of her feats on the news and played quizzes to try to get the result that she was Batgirl. When Batgirl rarely showed up for missions, Cassie paid extra attention to her, hoping that if she hovered sorta nearby maybe Batgirl would talk to her and they could start to be friends. 

And it kinda worked because after the mission when Cassie was walking out of the shower room a bit later someone grabbed her arm and pushed her backwards into a wall. A second later tiny Batgirl was in front of her, basically pinning her in place, and though Cassie could have used her meta strength to easily get away a large part of her didn’t want to. 

Especially because Batgirl had her mask off. She was out of costume, and though she was still tough and scarred she was also prettier than Cassie had expected. 

“What do you want?” Batgirl asked. She didn’t seem aggressive, just blunt. Cassie blinked in surprise. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I mean, you pushed me into a wall.” Cassie replied, feeling her cheeks go red as Batgirl stared her down. Batgirl titled her head, narrowing her eyes a pinch further. 

“You watch me constantly. You make my skin tingle.”

Skin tingle?? Cassie felt herself go stark red even as the rational side shouted that Cassandra probably just meant she felt eyes on her. Cassandra narrowed her eyes further at Cassie’s expression and then broke her frown with a confident smile. 

“I see. You want me? I don’t think I’ve ever had a girl do that.”

What? She would just call her out like that? Cassie was suddenly breathless, even more so as Cassandra was closing the space between them. The first kiss was slow and hesitant until Cassie kissed her right back and Cassandra tangled her fingers in her golden hair. Cassie put her hands on Cassandra’s waist and they kissed deeper and longer. It felt perfect, especially with thighs just barely touching and Cassandra being so warm and tiny in her arms. 

Cassie let out a muffled sigh, wanting to kiss Cassandra more, but she had already pulled away. She picked up her bag and put it on, straightening her dark bob and preparing to leave. 

“Wait a second, Cassandra, hey—“ Cassie called as Cassandra headed out of the locker room. “At least let me give you my number!” She called again. 

Cassandra turned at that. Instead of saying anything she handed her phone over with a smile. “You can. I was just hoping to go to a place more private.”

Cassie could get behind that. She knew a few makeout spots hidden around, so she took Cassandra to the best one. She kept giggling as they headed to it, which made Cassandra giggle too. They eventually reached the old strategy room, which was pretty much the only room with a door that locked. 

Cassandra, as it proved, wasn’t one for words. She pushed Cassie into a wall and kissed her roughly. Cassie wrapped her arms around her and deepened the kiss. Somehow, they quickly ended up on the floor, Cassandra wrenching her bra off and the makeout session growing more intense each passing moment. 

It occurred to Cassie in the back of her mind that this might be what a hook up was. She wondered if Cassandra had ever done a hookup before, but then was distracted by Cassandra pulling her own bra off. Cassie stared for a long moment and it hit her suddenly that she hadn’t kissed a girl since Themiscyra, and even then she hadn’t gone nearly this far, and she really didn’t know what she was doing. Then Cassandra bent down to kiss her again where she laid on the floor, so Cassie kissed her back and enjoyed her touches and tried, hesitantly, to touch for herself.

Cassandra paused kissing her and grabbed her hands, which held onto Cassandra’s chest. “Don’t be nervous. I’m not judging.” Cassandra said. “Just be natural.”

Natural? Cassie could do that, probably, and just as she was getting to it a knock on the door made them fly apart and desperately grab for their clothes.

“Hey! Who has the door locked?” In the worst twist imaginable, of course the person wanting in had to be Tim Drake. Cassie had briefly dated him and Cassandra knew him very well, weren’t they close friends? Cassie glanced at Cassandra who smiled impishly and covered her lips with a finger before jumping onto the table and opening the vent above her. She waved and slipped inside before replacing the vent and escaping. 

O...kay...so that was a bat thing then? That sort of made sense. Cassie prepared her best excuse—she was looking for some old strategies—and answered the door. 

Time passed, she hardly saw Batgirl, and she had plenty of relationship drama in her own time. Getting up the guts to actually text Batgirl was nearly impossible, especially as Batgirl had seemed to move on in her own relationships as well. 

Still, though, it was nice knowing there was another kickass Cassandra out there.


End file.
